How To Save A Life
by TheZoey
Summary: Ava gets depressed a lot,& it leads to some drastic things. But what happens when this Diva meets one superstar that can change it all? Lily Ann is in love with her best friend. Some sexual content & self harm. OC's
1. Ava's Story

Chapter One

13 year old Ava

"Honey, make sure you tell the counsler all your feelings." I looked out the window of his red truck.

"Yeah, I will." I rolled my eyes.

He sighs. "I know when I was a kid and I saw a counsler I cried like a baby, but I felt so much better."

"Okay, Dad." He pulled into my Mom's driveway. "I love you, Ava." He smiled lightly.

"I love you too, Dad." I kissed his fat, diabetic cheek and jumped out of his car. As soon as I walk into my Mom's house I am confronted by the Giant himself.

"Ava! I told you to clean your room before you left for your Dad's." I put my bag down and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I will do it right now." I started walking up the steps, thinking I was done with him.

"And I KNOW you didn't go to volleyball practice on Thursday. Your coach called, and you did absolutley terrible!" I turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't go but, I'm the best player they got! I did FINE!"

"That's what you said last time. And FINE isn't going to get you a college scholarship, now is it?" I toke a deep breath and tried my damn hardest not to roll me eyes.

"No it's not...I won't miss another practice." With that I walked up the steps, slammed my door and cried. I've been really depressed and I've had a lot of anxiety. That's why I'm going to a counsler.

25 year old Ava

"So, Ava. How do you think you'll do when you start travelling with the WWE?" My therapist asked.

"As long as I have my meds I'm sure I'll be fine." I said biting down on my thumb nail.

"Anytime you need me just call me. We don't want a repeat of last time." I rolled my eyes.

"I got it." I looked at the clock. "Well my time is up so I'll see you next time Mrs. Roberts." I got up and left. It was true. I FINALLY got a job as a WWE Diva. I've waited so long and finally it's happening. Tomorrow is a new beginning.

~ I know this is short but it's so you can get a good feel about who Ava is.


	2. Lilly's Life

**Chapter 2**

"Tomorrow I'll be flying out with Ava." I said into the phone.

_"Great! I can't wait to see you, Lill."_ My friend Phill says into the phone.

"I can't wait to see you. I can't believe I've made it! And right at the perfect time. You are doing absolutley amazing."He chuckles.

_"Thanks. It's about damn time for a change!"_ I laugh.

"Your so right."

_"Fuck, we've been talking for like an hour." _

"Yeah...I should get to bed. I have a early flight."

_"Your right. Text me when you get on the plane. Got it, kid?"_

"Yeah yeah..And hey! Don't call me a kid, old man!"

_"I will when you stop calling me old man!" We both start laughing. This is why we are so close._

"Well night, Philly."

_"Night, Lill."_

I was just talking to the awesomest guy I know. Phill Brooks. We grew up together and he's always been there for him. But the only thing is...I'm madly,deeply..In love with him. He just doesn't know. And he's not gonna know for the sake of our friendship.

~ this is short as well just so you can get a feel on who Lilly is.


	3. Hangovers and Broken Hearts

**Chapter 3**

**Ava's POV**

"And can I get like 5 bean burritos puhlleassseee!" I shouted. Taco Bell was the best place to go when I was drunk. And like every other night I had just gotten back from a local bar. This is what happens to me after 6 beers and 2 tequila shots.

"Yes ma'am. Please drive up to the next window." I pulled my old red truck up and waited for the teenager to hand me my bag.

After I payed and got my food I drove home. I stumbled into my apartment and threw the keys in the bowl next to the door. I started walking in the dark when i tripped over something. I fell flat on my face.

"Fuck! Come on 'Lil!" I tripped over one of her duffle bags. Then I looked at my now squished tacos and started laughing.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I started laughing and tried to get to my feet but ended up falling right back down.

**Lilly's POV**

_"FUCK MY LIFE!"_ My eyes fluttered open. What was that? I got up and looked in Ava's room. She wasn't there. I walked into the living room and turned on the light.

"Lilly! Turn it offffffff!" Ava was laying on the floor. She was drunk. I hate when she does this.

"Come on Ava. You had to get drunk the night before our flight?" I looked at a clock on the wall. "Ava, we have to get up in five hours."

"I don't care..That shrink wore me out." She closed her eyes and sat up. "I hate that stuck up bitch." I rolled my eyes and sat next to her.

"Ava, you know she's only trying to help you." I held her hand.

"I don't need any help.." She looked down. I feel really bad for her. I stood up and helped her up. We walked to her room and I layed her down in her bed. Once I took her shoes off she was already asleep. I went back to my room and went to sleep.

"Ava! Come on wake up." I shook her in her sleep. She groaned and threw the covers over her head.

"Noo. 5 more minutes."

"No. I already gave you 10 minutes. Get up NOW." She rolled out of bed. "Do I have time for a shower?"

"No. We have 1 hour to get to the airport. Let's go!" I walked out and I got all our stuff in our rental car. I waited in the car when she got in the car. She was wearing basketball shorts,a baggy sweat shirt,no bra,sunglasses, and a baseball hat.

"You look lovely today, Avie." She leaned back in the passenger seat and opened a bottle of Tylenol.

"Piss off."

After the flight was over we got off and got all our bags. Phil is supposed to pick us up. We were looking around for him and after 30 minutes we finally gave up.

"Where the fuck is he?" Ava groaned.

"I don't know..." I was still scanning the crowds. And just like the movies a large crowd parted and there he was. Standing there in all his glory. He was looking around for us as well. I yelled at him, "Hey old man!" He looked up and smiled.

"Oh there he is.." Ava mumbled. We gathered all our things and walked toward him.

"Hey kid. Looking good." We hugged. God I missed him. I missed his hugs. There wasn't a bone in my body that didn't love him.

"Oh. Phil this is, Ava. Ava this is, Phil." He smiled at her and they shoke hands.

"I've heard so much about you." He smiled.

"Oh trust me...I've heard SO much more about you." I elbowed her in the side.

"OW!" She yelped. "Sorry." I said. He laughed at us then we walked out to his rental. I put my stuff in the back along with Ava's and went to open the passenger door. And low and behold there was Beth Phoenix. The Glamazon.

"Oh my god! Beth! I LOVE you!" I said to her. She smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Lilly Ann. It's nice to meet you too finally." She laughed lightly and squeezed Phil's arm lightly, "Phil hasn't stopped talking about you for a month." I looked at him and smiled. He looked down and started the car. I got in the backseat with Ava. She already had her earphones in. My heart stopped. Beth and Phil shared a kiss. A kiss. He did not mention on being in a relationship. My jaw dropped.

"'Lill.." Ava must have saw because she pulled out her earphones and held my hand. I just looked out the window and stayed silent for the rest of the drive to the arena.

**Ava's POV**

"I wish I was like you..Happy and amused.." I quietly sang the lyrics of Nirvana as I walked in the backstage area of Columbus, Ohio. "Choking on the ashes of her enemy.." I saw the catering area. No one was there and I looked around and only a few workers were back there and the divas champion Kelly Kelly. I took out my earphones and instead of getting a salad I said screw that and walked over to some pizza. I got two slices and walked over to a table.

"Are you new?" Kelly asked looking up from her greens.

"Yeah." I said with a mouthful of veggie pizza. I'm a vegetarian by the way. She smiled a little.

"Well, welcome. I'm Barbra. But you can just call me Kelly." I wiped my greasy hand on my jeans. And reached out toward her. "I'm Ava." She took it then she wiped her hand on a napkin. I guess she didn't like my greasy hand.

"Well..as much as I would love to stay and talk I have to go get ready for the show." I stood up threw my stuff away and continued walking down the corridors. When I walked into the locker room no one was there. I opened my make up bag and pulled out my pills. I looked back at the door again to make sure Lilly didn't come in and I opened the bottle. I pulled out on pill and just when I was about to throw it away she walked in.

"Hey." She said slumping down on the bench. She looked at my pill then back at me. "You gonna take that?" She asked.

"Yeah. I uh. Gotta go to the bathroom and uh get some water." She looked at me confused and I rushed to the bathroom. I put the pill in a toilet and flushing it down the drain. I know everything will be fine. I will be better. They think I have a problem..I know I don't. I'm different. I'm better.

~Do you like it?


End file.
